Las palabras que debí haberme tragado
by Katte Turner
Summary: Songfic! Ryoma le dijo cosas a Sakuno que ella no pudo aguantar. Su relación se terminó, y todo por culpa del príncipe. ¿Estaría dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo y arreglarlo todo?


Holaaaa! Por fin está editado y terminado este songfic (y por fin vuelvo, después de más de un año. Ya me salían telarañas XD) Espero que esto sea un incentivo para mí en cuanto a las historias que escribo. Bueno, los que ya habían leído el otro songfic (que de todas formas estuvo muy poco tiempo en las dependencias de esta humilde página xD así que no creo que sean muchos) podrán notar el gran cambio que tiene la historia. Le he agregado algunas cosillas interesantes y espero que eso les agrade! Y pues bueno, si no les agrada o sientan ganas de enviarme un virus, todo eso me lo pueden escribir en un review xD Son muy importantes para mí.

**Disclaimer:**PoT no me pertenece T.T pero el songfic sí XD La canción es "Words I Might Have Ate" de Green Day (ellos tampoco son míos T.T Ciertamente una lástima XD)

* * *

Ryoma se encontraba pensativo bajo un árbol de la escuela. No sabía qué hacer, aún no podía creer que realmente le hubiera dicho aquellas palabras impregnadas de algo que sólo se podían describir como rabia. "La destrocé. Fui muy injusto... ella me dio todo y... ¿qué le di yo a cambio? . ¿Compañía? '¿Amor?' ¿Aunque sea amistad? No, nada de eso. Fui muy egoísta... realmente fui un cerdo." Bajó la mirada. Tenía ganas de llorar. 

_Ahora parece que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti_

_Mi cerebro retrocede a los mejores días que pasamos_

_Sentados en el campo de la escuela_

_El amor deseado que finalmente encontré._

Hace algunos meses, Sakuno se había dirigido con su característica timidez hacia Ryoma, sólo que esa vez fue todo distinto. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, algo que él nunca había visto en ningunos otros. En ese momento, algo surgía dentro de él. No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero ya lo había sentido en otras ocasiones, sólo que nunca antes de una manera tan fuerte como aquella vez. Sakuno le hablaba, pero Ryoma no escuchaba. Era un día espléndido, tan espléndido como el de hoy. Perfecto para iniciar una gran relación, la primera y la única, si es que le preguntaban al Príncipe.

La situación para la castaña era muy extraña, ya que Ryoma la recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza, y de vez en cuando sonreía.

- Ryoma-kun ¿te encuentras bien? – pero él no escuchaba. No después del impulso que había sentido de tomarla por la cintura y besarla. En aquél instante, sentía que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguir ese impulso, ese instinto que le decía que aquella mujer que estaba parada frente a él era una gran persona, y una gran oportunidad para conocer lo que realmente significaba amar.

Simplemente hizo lo que debía. Se acercó lentamente a ella, rodeó su cintura con sus manos y la besó. Un recuerdo simplemente maravilloso.

"Soy un imbécil" pensó amargamente, volviendo a la cruda realidad. Había pasado una semana desde que terminó con Sakuno y lo único que quería era volver a verla, abrazarla, sentir su respiración entrecortada cerca de él, su aroma inexplicablemente exquisito, sus mejillas azoradas cada vez que él se acercaba a ella.

_Pero ahora se ha ido_

_Y yo acepto la culpa_

_Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer_

_Más que aceptar el dolor... ¿por qué?_

"Si tan sólo me hubiera callado... esas palabras estaban de más. Fui muy duro con ella, no se lo merecía." Una pequeña brisa voló su jockey lejos de él. Ryoma sólo se apoyó en el árbol. Era un día hermoso, pero... "¿De qué sirve si estoy solo? Quiero pasar mi tiempo con ella, pero ya se ha ido. Y para siempre."

_Ahora me detengo a pensar en las cosas_

_Que me haces recordar_

_Una niña dulce y joven que sacrificó su amor_

_Mientras yo, soy un ciego sin causa_

_Y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que he perdido._

Su mente volvió a retroceder, una semana atrás.

- Éste es un torneo muy importante para mí ¿no lo entiendes?

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes ser tan egoísta. ¿Pretendes que me quede todo lo que dura el torneo en pensar en ti y lo increíblemente ególatra que eres?

- Deberías hacerlo. Eres mi novia. Y no soy ególatra. – le espetó Ryoma. – Sólo me preocupo por mi mismo.

- Pero de mi no.

- Por favor, Sakuno, siempre estoy pendiente de ti y de nuestra relación.

- Perfecto, entonces si estás taaan al tanto de nuestra relación, – le recriminó, cargando cada palabra con un frío sarcasmo – dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que pudimos estar solos? . ¿Y la última vez que salimos como "pareja" a algún sitio?

Al escuchar esas preguntas, Ryoma se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Bueno, hará unas hmmm... ¿3 semanas?

- ¡Mes y medio! – le gritó. – No lo puedo creer, pensé que algo habías cambiado cuando empezamos a salir, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo egoísta de siempre.

- ¡Tengo que entrenar! – se defendió. – ¿Y vas a terminar conmigo sólo por esto?

- Pero bueno ¡qué vida de pareja más agradable vivimos! Casémonos la otra semana ¿quieres? Que no aguanto esto. – le dijo con total ironía, sintiendo que esto ya no daba para más.

- Si eso es lo que quieres, esto llega hasta aquí.

- Por mí perfecto, así tienes más tiempo libre para pasarlo con tu gigante ego. Y de paso yo aprovecho de buscar a alguien que sí valore lo que hago por la persona que amo. ¡Ah, y que te vaya genial en tu torneo, así haces que más chicas se enloquezcan por ti y quieran estar contigo! Pobrecitas... – y sin decir más, se fue.

Lo recordaba y se sentía impotente. Había dejado a la única persona que había amado por torneos y más torneos, descuidándola y haciéndola sufrir innecesariamente.

Abrió los ojos. Por un momento pensó que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad. Sakuno se dirigía hacia donde estaba él. Su corazón se aceleró, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y su respiración se tornó más rápida. "¿Querrá hablar conmigo?" Se había puesto muy nervioso.

Pero no fue más que una ilusión: Sakuno pasó de largo con la mirada perdida, sin siquiera divisarlo. "Claro, qué idiota soy. Era obvio que no vendría hacia acá, después de todo lo que le dije..." Se sentía podrido. "Ahora sí que he perdido lo que más he amado. Perdí a la mujer que cambió mi vida." La brisa hizo que se quedase dormido. Una lágrima brotó de sus tristes ojos, recorriendo su cara, y el viento poco a poco fue secándola.

_Era algo real que pude haber tenido_

_Pero ahora soy el tonto con un alma estable_

_Que ahora es mala... ¿por qué?_

_Dime las palabras que debi haber dicho_

"Te amo. Si tan sólo te lo hubiera dicho... pero mi orgullo y egoísmo fueron mucho más grandes que mis sentimientos."

_Es esa presión palpitante dentro de mi cabeza_

_¿Fue tan malo para que sea ya tarde?_

Ya no podía hacer nada. Todo estaba perdido.

_Dime las palabras que debí haberme tragado_

Ryoma soñaba con ese momento, y le dolía. Odiaba recordarlo. Lo hacía sentirse peor.

Sakuno vio tirado el jockey de Ryoma, y decidió devolvérselo. Se veía tan inocente durmiendo de esa forma. Le colocó el jockey en la cabeza, lo miró una última vez, y se alejó a paso lento.

- Te amo Ryoma, más de lo que tú te imaginas, pero creo que lo que hiciste fue lo mejor. Te hará aprender a valorar más a las personas que se preocupan por ti. - Ryoma se había despertado al escuchar las palabras de Sakuno. Sólo sonrió. Ella sí le había pronunciado las palabras que quería escuchar.

- Quiero que me enseñes. – susurró, pero lo bastante alto como para que ella escuchara. – Por favor. – la castaña sonrió al mirarlo a los ojos, y se sintió feliz. Ya podría hablar tranquilamente con el príncipe. _Su_ príncipe.

FIN!

* * *

Les pido disculpas por el interlineado simple, realmente no me gusta que no me dejen colocar doble espacio, o es que quizás no tengo idea de cómo se hace xD 


End file.
